the new girl
by GhostBoy666
Summary: :3
1. the dream

bold Is thinking

* * *

maka woke up

maka: yay its the first day of school!

~at school~

soul: guys guess what

black star: what

soul: were getting a new student

tsubaki: yay

liz: cool

patty: giraffes!

kid: I hope shes symmetrical

soul: 2 things 1 kid that's stupid 2 I hope shes cool I need a meister

maka: -walks up to them- hello can someone show me around please

soul: I will im soul btw

patty: patty

liz: liz pattys sis

kid: death the kid call me kid

black star: BLACK STAR!

tsubaki: tsubaki

maka: im maka ummm does anyone need a meister

everyone looks at soul

soul: idk...

maka: its ok if you don't think im good enough

soul: I do I just wana get to know you better

maka: ok so can you give me a tour

~after the tour and after school~

~behind the school~

soul: sooooo lets ask each other question to get to know each other

maka: ok

they get on their knees infront of each other

maka: me first ummmm are you single

soul: -falls over laughing-

maka: what

soul: the good girl fell for the bad boy -laughs harder-

maka: no I couldn't think of a question

soul: -stops laughing- oh...In that case yes are you single

maka: yes why were you sad when you found out I didn't like you

soul: cause...I never had my first kiss

maka: me neither

soul: ...will you be my first kiss

maka: baka! -slaps- what is wrong with you!

soul: -looks down so his hair covers his eyes- I just thought since we both didn't have out first kiss we could have our first kiss together it would have meant nothing

maka: ...im sorry I slapped you...ill make you a deal

soul: what

maka: well kiss is you let me become your par-

soul: -kisses maka- I already was

maka: -_- cheater

soul: no I play fair -leans in-

maka: what are you doing -leans back- you got your kiss

soul: but maaaakaaaa I waaaaant aaaaaaaaaanoooootheeeeer oooooneeeeee -he stretched out the vowed-

maka: uhhh **he is kinda cute no maka you swore never to fall in love but...**

soul: -hugs her- maka?

maka: yes soul

soul: im glad you were my first kiss

maka: gee thanks soul **sooooo sweet :D**

soul: -pulls away and looks in maka eyes- maka

maka: yeah

soul: your eyes look like emeralds

maka: hehe yours look like rubys

soul: -grins-

maka: -jumps back when she notices hes teeth-

soul: I knew it...your just like everyone else -gets up and walks away- I thought I finally found someone who liked me for me and not for my blood red eyes snow white hair and shark teeth...-walks away-

maka: soul stop

soul: -stops but doesn't face her-

maka: soul I don't care if your teeth are sharp or not I like you for you

soul: nice try maka -starts walking again-

maka: -grabs his hand- stop

soul: -stops- what?

maka: im not afraid of you your hair your eyes or your teeth

soul: yeah right prove it

maka: ok -runs her hands threw his hair- that proves the hair thing -makes their noses touch and stares into his eyes- that proves the eyes thing

soul: what about the teeth

maka: -thinks- I know say ahhhhhh

soul: since when are you a doctor

maka: -pulls out book-

soul: aahhhhhhh -opens mouth-

maka: -puts her finger on 1 of his teeth- that proves the teeth thing

soul: -hugs- your the best maka btw will you be my second kiss

maka: -hugs back-sure -hides her face in his chest so he cant see her blush-

soul: hey maka

maka: yeah

soul: I saw you blush hahaha

maka: you wana kiss or not

soul: yes please

maka: -kisses soul- hey soul

soul: yeah

maka: just say one thing and you can have all the kisses you want

soul: I love you

maka: I wanted you to say im not a bookworm and I don't have tiny tits

soul: but maaaaaaaaaaakaaaaaaaaaaaaa I like bookworms with tiny tits

maka: oh soul... -tackles soul with a hug- I love you too

soul: -kisses maka-

maka: -kisses back-

~in reality~

soul woke up I class sitting by maka

soul: what a weird dream...

part 1 ending


	2. the reason for the dream

part 2

* * *

in the class after soul woke up

soul looked at maka he slides her a piece of paper

paper: yo maka

paper: yes

paper: I had a weird dream

paper: you feel asleep didn't you

paper: maybe

paper: what was it about

soul doesn't write back

paper: soul

soul doesn't respond

after class maka and soul go home ad sit on the couch

maka: -throws the paper away- soul?

soul: ...

maka: makaaaaa -maka chops-

soul doesn't even fall or say ow he just sits there with his hair covering his face

maka: soul... -maka chops him over and over-

soul still doesn't speak or move

maka: that's it -hugs him- please tell me already

soul: I-I cant tell you it-its too embarrassing

maka: does it have to do with me

soul: ...yes...

maka: hey soul...

soul: what

maka: while you were asleep I used soul resonance

soul: ok...

maka: and I saw your dream

soul: -eyes widen- how much

maka: all of it

soul: shit

maka: hey soul

soul: what

maka: I wana make that dream come true

soul: really...

maka: -pushes him so hes lying down-

soul: what are you doing

maka: kissing you -lays on top of him-

soul: it feels like your going to fu-

maka: -kisses-

soul: ck me

maka: shut up soul -kisses-

soul: -kisses back-

maka: I love you so much

soul: I love you too

maka: -kisses-

soul: -kisses-

THE END


End file.
